utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Yoake
YOAKE NIKKI |- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: Yoake = Dawn Nikki = Diary Nickname: Niq |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: none MODEL:' none' |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |Male (crossdresser) | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |D3-F4 | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Kiki Sagawa (boyfriend) Renmi (Friend) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |??? (At least over 18) | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Pop,Rock,Ballad' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE | https://niqchu.weebly.com/ |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |55kg (121lbs) | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM | White lily,Bunny Plushie | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'Sipa (Niqchu)' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'165cm (5.4ft)' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'Sipa (Niqchu)' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | deviantArt |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'Same as the creator's (May 27th)' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES |his Boyfriend,Sweet pastry,Stuffed bunnies,lilies,Sour candy | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST |Youtube Soundcloud |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |Somewhere in 2012 | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |Wearing pants,Spicy food,Liars, mushrooms and memes,Sour candy,The fact that he has to wax his beard because he highly dislikes it. | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG | NONE |- | colspan="6" | Personality: Nikki is quite cheerful. Not much with strangers,instead with his friends. He has a crush on Sagawa Kiki and is obsessive towards him. He doesn't really like letting Kiki hang out with others. Were they female or males. If Kiki were to cheat on him,he would build the hatred inside,until it all comes out with a huge rage most likely killing somebody. Being the huge chance being Kiki's Affairs or Kiki himself. He has a BIG ASS SWEET TOOTH. Has a love hate relationship with sour candy. (i mean the candies what are sour AF) |} Contents Hair color: *Light pink Eye color: * Red and Blue Dress: *Dark grey Nationality/Race: * Finnish Voice Configuration - CV+ V1: Here! - CVVC: Coming soon - Finnish CVVC: Vadelma: Coming soon - VCV: Act 2.5: Here! Facts *He's a dude,so he has a dick under his dress. *He hates wearing pants. But creator makes him sometimes wear them. *His hair length changes a bit every time. *He has been created in 2012 (he's old mofo) *He has also been stolen once and changed his gender etc. *His eye colors was partly inspired by one of these 3D paper glasses and lack of pencils..... *He really doesn't have that much of an proper personality because creator is lazy piece of a shit. woo. *He grows beard,but he highly dislikes it so he waxes it off every day. Usage Clause *Contact the creator,if you have used him in your cover. *DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI. (it was already a pain to edit ffs) *This is not for commercial use. *Please try avoid pairing him romantically with any female characters or Vocaloids in general! *Do NOT EDIT or STEAL him or his voicebanks. *Do not share his older voicebanks....Just don't. *This UTAU is free to use,As long you follow the usage clause. Even if i might "leave" social media,it doesn't mean i'll abandon him. UTAU ADOPTION IS FORBIDDEN WITH NIKKI! = ๑'ᴗ'๑ = Category:Traploids Category:Voicebanks from Finland Category:UTAUloids Category:Yandere Category:LGBT Category:Gay UTAU Category:Finloid Category:Yandere UTAUloid